1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to vases and more particularly to an amusement oriented vase having a stationary outer shell and an inner container adapted to rotate about the outer shell so that, for example, a pattern on the outer surface of the inner container can be rotatably seen through an opening of the outer shell by rotating the inner container.
2. Description of Related Art
One conventional type of vase has a specially designed pattern formed on its outer surface. However, such vases may be dull since they are stationary.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for vase. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,692 discloses a spinning vase device and method. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of vase are constantly being sought.